


Corruption Oneshots

by PapyrusWasTaken



Series: Corruption oneshots [1]
Category: Corruption: Sorry Princess
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapyrusWasTaken/pseuds/PapyrusWasTaken
Summary: Just me being a weird simp(This is my first time writing on Archive of our own and im using my DS to write this so please bear with me lol)
Relationships: Kermit/Lance (C:SP)
Series: Corruption oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113179





	Corruption Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Nothin for me to say except enjoy the stories ;w;

Kermit pushed Lance onto his bed, not losing eye contact. The tension between the two was so thick, you could cut it with a pair of scissors.


End file.
